A Little Bit of Forever
by AquaRhapsody22
Summary: [COMPLETED] This is a little mini story about the life of Serena and Darien and a little snippet of their life together as newly weds. This takes places after the events of Sailor Moon Stars in a somewhat alternate universe. Enjoy!
1. INTRODUCTION

**INTRODUCTION**

A young couple with their whole lives ahead of them awoke in a cloud-like bed to the sound of a rather annoying alarm clock. As the young woman opened her eyes, a pair of deep blue eyes gazed at her, bringing a smile to her face. The young man was smiling as well, thinking of how blissfully everything in that moment in time felt.

"Good morning, my sweet Serena," he spoke.

"Good morning, to you my beloved Darien," she replied. Serena ran her slender fingers through Darien's hair and gently grazed his cheek.

"You know, I can ever get used to the fact that we finally live together. I've never had a dull morning since you moved in with me."

"I couldn't agree more. This is the best decision I've made."

"I think something else will top that in the near future," he smirked. Serena blushed was then pulled closer to Darien.

"You know, I love waking up to you in your cute bunny pajamas." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love waking up to you," Serena replied, placing a hand on his bare muscular chest.

"Serena, you're fingers are tickling me," he began to giggle.

"Oh really?" She began to tickle him some more. Darien's laughter was music to her ears and was amused at how ticklish he was.

"Serena – stop! Haha! – You know how ticklish I am!" He quickly got out of bed and pulled a shirt over his head.

"Since, you're up you should make breakfast! Pancakes and bacon please!" Serena smiled with her eyes chinking.

"Obviously, it's going to be me since I am the better chef," he gloated.

"Yes, you are. A man that can cook is definitely a keeper. I'm going to take a shower." Serena got up and proceeded to the bathroom after giving Darien a soft peck on the lips.

He stood there watching her walk away and started to brew a pot of coffee. As he did so, he thought to himself about how much his life has changed in the last few months. He just landed a great position as a doctor at a one of the best hospitals in Tokyo and just married the love of his life. To him, everything felt amazing and this is the most happy he's ever been. After all the time that he and Serena have spent apart and then reuniting, there was no better option than to marry her. She's made his life worth the living and made him cherish each and every day.

Bringing his cup of coffee down after sipping, he began to smile like an idiot, expressing his utter and complete joy. And with that, he began to make breakfast for his loving wife.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"This is really yummy, honey!" Serena exclaimed. "It's almost better than Lita's cooking!"

"Almost?" He replied.

"Yes, almost because Lita puts really tiny bits of chocolate chips in hers."

"Well, if you didn't eat all of the chocolate two days ago, then you could've been enjoying Darien's delicious chocolate chip pancakes." A teasing smile was expressed on his face. Serena stuck her tongue out at him and continued to eat.

"Umm… Serena?" He said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, Darien?"

"You have about 20 minutes."

"Oh! – Crap! I'm going to be late! Crap! Crap! Crap!" She jumped up from her seat and ran to the bedroom to get her bag and to the door to put her shoes on. Suddenly, the sound of laughter rang in her ears. She looked over to see Darien, bursting in laughter like he was about to pee his pants.

"What is so funny?" She yelled to him.

"Serena, your class got canceled today. Raye called while you were in the shower and told me to tell you!" He spoke in between his laughing. A pouty face plastered on her profile. She threw the shoe that wasn't on her foot at her husband.

"Not funny, Darien! I almost had a panic attack!" She picked herself back up and went to their bedroom. Darien watched her walk away and then got up to follow her.

"What are you doing, Serena?"

"I'm going to change back into my pajamas and take a nap. Since I don't have class today, I'm going back to sleep." She still pouted at him.

"No, don't do that." Serena was in her underwear and shirt still on.

"Why?"

"I don't have work today, so let's do something today. Like go to the park or flower garden? I still haven't taken you there yet."

A smile formed on her face and she walked to Darien. Wrapping her slender arms around him she buried her face into his chest. He kissed to top of her head again.

"You should put some pants or a skirt on, Serena. I don't want you going out in just your undies." He giggled.

"You know, when you tease me like that, I wonder how I ever get tricked into marrying you."

"It's because of my devilishly, handsome good looks," he gloated.

"Okay, tell yourself that."

"Because we both know that's the reason you even fell for me in the first place. So stop pouting and get dressed. The garden opens in an hour." He released her and lightly smacked her bottom to hurry her up.

Serena took off her school shirt and put on a black and white striped haltered sleeveless top and then her pink overall skirt. Her hair was let down from a high bun and styled into her signature bun pigtails. Darien got out of his shower and saw that Serena was all ready to go.

"Hurry up, slow poke. I'm ready to go!"

"Okay, hold on. I just got out of the shower."

Serena sat patiently on her bed and watched as Darien got ready. Wrapped with a towel across his lower half, he got out some of his clothes. He hurried to their closet and closed the door. Serena glanced over and noticed that the door was cracked open. She saw his towel tossed to the floor. Darien came from the closet dressed and his hair was still damped. She smiled at him and fantasized about she would take him right there. Of course, she could because they were man and wife. His dripping wet hair had a sexual appeal to her.

Darien noticed the way that she was looking at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking by the big fat smile she had on her face that she didn't know she was making at him. "Serena, if you don't want to go out today, we could just stay here?" He winked. She began to blush in response.

"Yeah, I still want to go. Just hurry up." She got up from the bed and walked out to the kitchen to grab a drink. Darien was left in their room alone smiling at what he just caught his wife doing. He went to the bathroom to blow dry and comb his hair.

"Serena, I'm ready. Let's go shall we?" He opened the door for her, dressed in a pair of slim jeans and his peach colored short-sleeved button up, and the two left their cozy apartment and headed to the flower garden.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As the Darien drove the car, he had his hand placed on Serena's lap, something that she did not mind one bit. He was driving really fast but still remained calm and brushed off. Serena looked out the window, taking in the scenery around her.

"We are about five more minutes away, honey. After we go through this tunnel, then we'll be there."

"Great!" Serena placed her hand on Darien's and stroked it, feeling his soft hands. Their fingers interlocked as the car entered the tunnel.

In the darkness, there was a light at the end. As soon as the car reached it, a gorgeous field of flowers was opened up. Darien glanced over at Serena. He saw a look of amazement and awe. Her eyes glimmered of joy as she pressed her free hand to the window.

"We're here, honey."

"Darien, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" She began to move up and down since holding everything was nearly impossible.

Darien drove up to the nearest parking spot. Both exited the vehicle and proceeded to the main entrance. Serena grabbed Darien's hand and snaked herself around his arm. She looked around at everything, still trying to process what was happening.

"Hello, welcome to The Rose Glades. How many bouquets for your visit today?" The nice worker lady said.

"Just one, please," Darien replied.

"Here are your gloves and a pair of clippers. Please try to cut as close to the root as possible and be mindful of the other flowers. Enjoy your flower picking!" Darien thanked her and gave his wife a pair of gloves. He grabbed her free hand and pulled her to the flower area, leading the way.

As Serena trailed behind him, the sun shined with magnificent rays. When Darien turned back to her to smile, those light rays looked like they were radiating from him. His flawless skin glistened in the glow, his eyes looked an even deeper shade of blue, and his dark ebony hair also seemed to glow. Serena was mesmerized by the heavenly man before her, and she couldn't help but get a stomach full of butterflies at the thought he was all hers.

"Honey, close your mouth. Flies might get in." He smiled at her. She didn't even realize that her mouth hung open.

"What are we doing here, Darien?"

"Well, we are here to get a bouquet of flowers for our lovely home. But this is the first of many stops of our epically, amazingly, amazing date day." Serena giggled at what he called their date. He was acting like such a little kid, which was adorable. The smile on his face was warming and full of promise. To Serena, she didn't care at all what they did today because she was with him.

"Okay, okay! How long have you been planning this anyways?"

"Oh… I don't know… For months actually. I have this like 'Dates With Serena' Bucket List." Her heart fluttered.

"You have a list of date ideas. Just to do with me?" She asked in a heartfelt tone.

"Yes, I do, baby. And we are have all the time in the world to get through it." Serena stepped on her toes and kissed her wonderful, loving husband.

After about two hours picking out flowers in The Rose Glades, the couple had a gorgeous arrangement of flowers. With only two flowers remaining from a complete set, Darien took Serena to the rose area. It was his favorite part of the garden. Serena picked the last two flowers.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I'll get them." Darien insisted.

"Okay. Be careful there are – "

"Ouch!" He whined in pain. A trickle of blood ran down his index finger.

"Hold on. I think I have a tissue in my bag." Serena dug through her purse to find a tissue. She went up to Darien and wrapped it around his finger. He looked at her while he tended to his wound. Even though it was just a small prick on his finger, he appreciated her more for what she was doing for him. "Just hold it there and I'll get the last two flowers. I don't want you to risk your life for me," she said in a highly sarcastic tone. Darien couldn't help but smirk at her. He liked when she would act spunky towards him.

"Thanks for tending to my boo boo," he smiled to her.

"You're welcome. Although, I think for a doctor you should've been able to take care of yourself," sticking her tongue out at him.

"But I like when you take care of me. It's very wifey of you."

"Are we really discussing gender roles, Darien?" She laughed.

The two laughed harmoniously together and headed back to the front desk to return the tools and pay for their flowers.


	4. Author's Note

This isn't a new chapter update just a let you all know.

Don't worry, I'll have a new one up in about an hour or two.

Anyways, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all for viewing and commenting on my story. I don't write for recognition. I just write to write you know? This is something I enjoy very much even though I am really new to this website.

I'd like to give a special recognition to karseneau1 and Godloverk for leaving a review! You two are awesome!

The reason I even chose to publish my writing on a fanfic is because I grew up watching Sailor Moon even though it was around a couple years before I was even born. I don't know if any of you saw the final episode of the whole series, but for me, it was really unsatisfying. I did read the manga before Sailor Moon Crystal aired over the summer and was somewhat relieved of the ending, but that still wasn't enough for me. So that is the reason why I'm writing this, for satisfaction. I am not looking for this to have so much recognition but the things I write are from my own imagination.

I have several chapters in a draft as you read this but I like to review and tweek things before letting you guys see it. This is actually one of two writings I have. The one that I will not be publishing anytime soon is my own personal work that I'm trying to perfect. This one that you all are currently reading is a like a hobby that I have time to do in between studying or when I'm bored.

Fyi, I'm currently a freshmen in college and things are kind of slowed down but I don't know for how long so that's why my updates are pretty frequent.

You guys are probably tired of reading this, so I think I should wrap it up. Thanks again for even noticing my mediocre work and I hope you all have a wonderful day :)


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"So where to next, Dare Bear?" Serena chirped. They were walking back out to the car.

"Haha. We are going to get ice cream at the parlor. Unless you're hungry?"

"Well, it's almost dinner time. I guess I could just wait until I have more of an appetite for dinner."

"Good, because we are going to eat at this really fun burger joint for dinner that I know you're gonna love."

"Awww. You just thought of everything today, honey." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss, babe? I think I've earned more than just a cheek," he pouted.

Serena pulled him in a whispered, "Come here and kiss me then." The happy couple locked their lips together in a passionate and lustful kiss. The bouquet of flowers was still in Serena's hand. She wrapped her arms around Darien's neck, still holding the flowers firmly in her hand. Darien's back was pressed to the car as his wife moved onto him in a forceful manner. Serena's mouth moved in a lustful motion. Darien took notice of her actions and stopped kissing back.

"Serena," he whispered in her mouth while she was still trying to kiss him and then pulled away. "You're going to ruin dessert."

"You're such a tease," she smiled at him.

"Come on. Let's get going. I really want so ice cream." The two got back into the car and drove off.

"Here you go, sir." The man handed Darien two ice cream cones. After he thanked him, he walked to Serena who was playing browsing on her phone.

"Here you go, my lady."

"Thank you, kind sir. May I say, this day so far has been rather enjoying." Serena said.

"Why thank you. Just expect many more to like these to come."

As the two were seated across from each other outside the parlor at a small, round table, they were approached by a familiar face.

"Darien! Serena! Hi! How are you two?" The man spoke.

"Andrew! Hey buddy! We're good." Darien replied.

"It's great to see you, Andrew!" Serena greeted.

"Oh, are you two on a date or something? I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No you're not, pal. Why don't you sit with us?" Darien suggested.

Andrew joined the couple for a little. He told them how he and Mina, one of Serena's closest friends just got back from a weekend camping trip that the two took together. As Serena was listening, she realized how much of an influence Darien's best friend had on her life and couldn't be happier. Their two friends took a liking to each other around the time of Serena and Darien's wedding. Mina was Serena's maid of honor and Andrew was Darien's best man. They had to spend lots of time together in preparation.

However, at the time, Andrew was in a relationship with a girl named Rita. Andrew and Rita have been together for about three years but began to drift apart. Andrew would sometimes sleep over at Darien's whenever he and Rita would argue with each other or whenever she wouldn't come home. Rita was studying to become a business woman and Andrew was a free soul, enjoying the bits of happiness that life had to offer.

From time to time, Andrew would try to please Rita after her long days of school and long shifts at work, but she would take his small tokens of kindness for granted. This would sadden him. Serena and Darien would talk to him and try to cheer him up. But after a while, his friends would notice how kind Andrew's heart contrasted from Rita's determination for her own pursuits. Finally, Darien suggested to Andrew to end things with Rita, pointing out how almost all the things he's do for her went underappreciated. Serena noticed how reluctant he was at the thought when first suggested to him, so she decided to set him up with a wonderful girl. Her first thought was her best girlfriend, Mina.

Mina was similar to Andrew in so many ways. And she's been single for some time. Mina had a small crush on Andrew since the day she met him but couldn't do a thing with her feelings because she was under the impression that Andrew was happy with Rita. But something happened while Andrew and Mina were spending lots of time together and they really hit everything off.

By the time of Serena and Darien's wedding, Andrew and Mina were together. They weren't an official item yet, just aware of each other's feelings for one another. Serena took note of how inseparable they were and Darien couldn't feel anything but happy for his best friend.

After chatting with the couple for some time, Andrew got a call from Mina asking where he was at. Apparently, he was supposed to be getting groceries so they could make a nice dinner later. He jumped from his chair and hurried off, giving salutations to his two close friends.

"That was nice catching up with Andrew," Serena chuckled.

"I know. I miss hanging out with him," Darien said as he looked off in the direction his friend ran. Serena smiled at him. This was another one of the many things she loved about him. His big heart. It was cute when she would see Darien and Andrew have their little bromance with each other.

"Don't worry, Dare. You'll hangout with him again soon. I'll make sure of it." Her words of encouragement warmed his heart and grabbed her hand in his.

Darien and Serena took a stroll around the park. It wasn't as crowded today so they had a lot of privacy.

Darien and Serena sat at a park bench that overlooked the large pond. Nature surrounded the both of them. Sun rays warmed their skin. The cool breeze took flight every now and then. Serena had her head rested on Darien's side. His arm was draped around her shoulder.

"Darien?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"Have I told you that you are perfect?"

"Oh Serena, don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. You took me out on this wonderful date, even though I know it's far from being over. You have a heart of gold. You make others around you happy just by being in their presence. You – " He held a finger over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"If I don't stop you now, then you'd go on forever. Anyways, I am touched by how much you think I'm perfect, but could you not say things like that anymore? I don't want you to place me on this pedestal, because it feels like the burden will be on me if I ever disappoint you. I am the way I am because of you. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I like doing things that make you happy. Everything I do is for you." He spoke. Serena was speechless by his words. She truly thought he was perfect. She wants him to know this. It's like her way of letting him know that she appreciates him. But now that she knew how being called that made him uncomfortable, she began to think of ways to make him feel appreciated. "Serena, you have my heart and soul."

Finally, she spoke and said, "Okay, Darien. I won't call you perfect anymore. But do know that I appreciate every little thing you do." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him up towards the pond where they began to skip stones across the cerulean water.


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"I'm gonna get you, Serena!" Darien shouted.

"No, you're not!" Serena called back, taunting him. She ran from him and he began to chase her.

"You can't hide from me, love!"

"Put your money where your mouth is and try to find me!"

Serena ran past many trees, trying to avoid Darien. Finally, she slowed down to stop behind an enormous tree. She bent over to catch her breath. When she thought she was free, suddenly, she yelled as fingers dug into her sides and began to tickle her from behind.

She turned around to see Darien, who looked pretty amused at the sight. He still tickled her. Serena tried to shake free from his clutches and tripped falling to the grass, pulling Darien down with her. He landed on top of her with his hands landing first to catch him his fall.

And like that, he was mere inches from her face. Both trying to catch their breaths from the running. Eyes locked on one another. As Darien gazed at his beautiful wife, he was captivated by her radiance. Beams of light were visible through the trees. Serena's hair was sprawled all over the floor as if it was delicately placed there. Her eyes weren't as prominent as they usually were, because her smile was stealing the show. Her smile was so wide that her eyes were chinked a bit. As Serena looked on at Darien, she felt flutters in her stomach again. The beams behind him were his backlight. His ebony hair glowed with grace. He held a soft smile on his face, a look of tenderness and gentle nature. However, his thoughts didn't correspond with appearance.

Slowly, he leaned in. His heart was beating as fast as Serena's. The slow speed of his motions made the eagerness in Serena build up to its capacity. She felt as if she was waiting hours for is mouth to meet hers. She began to close her eyes to brace herself for impact. The feeling was crashing on her. So much love, passion, lust, tenderness, and purity in just one simple movement. It felt like she was releasing herself to him altogether in a new, revitalizing way. Like this kiss was more for her soul than pleasure.

She wanted more. And so did he.

The two made their way back to the car, which wasn't a distance away.

The park was still desolate.

Trying to hold everything together, the two were finally at Darien's car, a cherry red Mustang with dark, tinted windows, thankfully. He dug into his pockets, looking for the keys. Serena's back against the car, kissing his neck and jawline. With a click of the button, the doors unlocked. Serena backed her way into the backseat. Darien leaned down to enter but was aggressively pulled in by Serena, hands clutched at the collar of his shirt.

Forcibly smashing her lips against his, the flame within Serena ignited. She began to lean back, as Darien tried to position himself properly over her. He ran his hands down her sides and lifted her right leg into the air. She wrapped it around him and pulled him in, pressing their bodies closer to one another. Darien began to lay kisses on her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Serena let out a soft moan. Darien continued to kiss her, still with his hands running along her sides. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt and he began to unlatch the buckles of her overall skirt. Both slowly began to form diplets of sweat. Serena and Darien were getting excited for what was coming next.

When she removed his shirt, before her was man with a body crafted by angels. All for her. He liked muscular guys but Darien's body was the flawless. Each muscle was defined. His pecks, his abs, his biceps, even that nice-looking v shape that some guys have. He wasn't covered in veins either. It's like his body was designed to look like that so he didn't even have to try to get it to look like something with intense workouts or protein shakes. His broad shoulders had some muscular refinement too. She fancied how he lean and fit he looked without coming off as some huge, buff guy. The way he smiled at her made her putty in his hands. His picture-perfect smile was of pure magnificence.

"Oh, you like what you see, Serena?" He smirked, taking notice of her staring at him in awe. Blush painted her face.

"Mhmm," she purred at him. Serena pulled off her overall skirt and sat in her black and white striped halter top that was conservatively cropped right above her black panties.

Darien gazed her body in a not so obvious way as Serena did to him. He mentally thought of all the things he wanted to do and say to her. However, he was still a gentleman. He possessed a great amount of self-control when it came to her. He never wanted to force her into anything she felt pressured to do, so he would let her initiate most of the action, which set a little guide of what he shouldn't do to her and how he should tend to her needs. Her body was delectable to him. Every curve, every line. Her skin had no blemish, no wrinkle, no scars. He wanted to kiss every inch of it and just hold her in his arms. She was filled in all the right places. All he could think about her figure was _wow_.

As he leaned in to his wife, their lips met again. Each was pleasured by the taste of the other.

Suddenly, they were interrupted. The noise of a car pulling up beside Darien's car distracted the couple. Darien was relieved by the dark tint of his windows once again. He pulled away from Serena and whispered, "We'll pick up where we left off later," and gave a quick peck at her lips. He quickly buttoned up his shirt and buckled the buttons on Serena's overall skirt.

"I could've done that myself," she whined to him.

"I wanted to do it," he sweetly replied. Serena began to run her fingers through Darien's hair again. She tried to fix it, because it looked like a hot mess.

"Does my hair look alright?" She asked him.

"It's a little messy. Let me fix it," Darien suggested. She turned her back to him and he undid her meatball hair, brushed out the messy parts and put it back in the original.

"There, good as new," he smiled. Serena was impressed by his work got out of the car.

"Serena?" Another familiar voice caught her by surprise. She turned around and saw Raye with Jay [Jay=Jadeite; it's kind of awkward to have someone be called Jadeite so I'm going with Jay]. She was dressed in a pair of black, cropped leggings and a red popover sweatshirt. Jay was wearing a pair of maroon sweat shorts and a gray tshirt.

"Hey Raye! Jay!" She began to laugh sarcastically. "What are you guys doing here?"

Raye gave her a skeptical look. She saw Darien exiting the back of his car where Serena came from.

"Darien! Hey man!" Darien was greeted by Jay. Suddenly, Raye pulled Serena over to the side and gave her a devious smile.

"So, what were you doing before we got here, Serena?"

"Darien and I were making out in the back of his car so stop being so pestering. We are married now so I will kiss him when and how I please."

"Gosh Serena, I'm only teasing. Good for you though, haha."

"What are you and Jay doing here?"

"We were going to go on a bike ride on one of those double bicycles since Jay still doesn't know how to ride a bike on his own yet and then meet the others later for a game of laser tag and mini golfing. Would you and Dairen like to join us later? Say around 7ish?" She suggested to Serena.

"I'll let you know. Darien and I are actually spending time with each other today."

"Okay, well if you two want to join us just give me or Mina a call," Raye politely smiled.

"Raye, come on! I wanna ride these bikes already!" Jay called to her.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming. Hold your horses!" She called back. Serena said bye to Raye and Jay as they walked off. Darien went up beside her and entangled his fingers in his hand.

"So my pretty lady, would you like to join me for a stroll on this lovely day?" He asked in his sweetest voice possible.

"Of course, my handsome man." She was impressed with him. Just a few minutes ago, he was energized with lust and force and now he was being so kind and gentle. She wasn't complaining though.

The happy couple began to walk along the brick path of the grandeur park.

I decided to make this chapter a little longer since I haven't posted in a couple of days. If you guys notice any mistakes, then just ignore them. I didn't revise this yet so yeahhhh

Stay gold and have a great day all of you! :)


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Yummy! These burgers are so good!" Serena devoured her food while Darien sat across from her with a dumbfounded expression on her face. He knew that Serena was hungry after the walk around the park, but it was incredible to him how much she could eat, judging by her burger and French fry intake.

"Haha! I knew you'd love this place."

"Honey, you know me so well, especially when it comes to places to eat. Did I ever mention that I love you?" She said it a cute way.

"A couple times, but I don't mind hearing it again," he smirked at her.

"Well, Darien, I love you. To the moon and back."

"I love you, too. Would you like another milkshake?"

"Yes, please!"

Darien picked up hers and his cup and jumped back in line. As he waited, he thought of his charming wife, pondering how she is able to consume as much food as him and not get big. Her body has always been slender since the day they met, with all the curves in all the right places. He remembered when he used to tease her a lot back then, before he realized his feelings for her. He would tease her about her food intake, saying things like "a meatball body to match that meatball brain" or "I've seen women eat for two, but you eat for six." Yeah, they used to go at it. A lot. He laughed at the thought of them being former enemies.

Their milkshakes were ready and he casually made his way back to where Serena was. She had finished her burger and began to snack on the fries while scrolling through her phone. She let out a hysterical laugh and Darien gave her a funny look.

"What's so funny, Serena?"

"This!" She showed him her phone. It was a meme of a Chihuahua with his head to turn to the right with a look of concentration on his face and some tongue partially sticking out of the mouth. The meme read "ITH THAT A THQUIRREL?'

"I don't get it. 'Is' and 'squirrel' are spelled wrong?" Giving a confused look.

"The dog has a lisp, Darien! You have to read it out loud!" She hollered at him. Serena began to laugh again.

"Oh… I get it now. Haha. That is funny," he replied to wiggle himself out of the awkward situation. Serena wasn't buying it.

"Oh Darien. What am I going to do with you?" She teased. The two talked for a little longer. Serena got multiple calls from Mina and the girls, all trying to get her and Darien to join them for laser tag and mini golfing. She gave the same response each time. "Sorry, girls. I am out with Darien. Yeah, I know I haven't seen you all in a while but I really want to spend my day with him. Don't worry, we'll plan something really soon."

To Darien, this kind of made him feel uneasy. All of Serena's friends and him get along really well but she didn't want her to feel like she had to choose. If she did, he'd make sure she chose her friends hands down, no matter how much she wants to pick him. Darien has and will always have an undying love for Serena, and he knows she feels the same for him.

"Serena, we could go meet up with them." He started.

"No, we are on a date. I'll see them eventually. I just want to be with you." She said putting her soft hand on the side of face.

"It's fine. Really. I shouldn't deprive them of you. They're your friends."

"Sweetheart," she began, "you're not depriving me of anyone. I feel deprived of you. Honestly, I want to spend this whole day with just you and only you. I love you so so much. It's undying and everlasting." He looked into her eyes and saw the truth in her words. At that moment, Darien began to adore her even more. He bent his head down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Fine. Only if you're sure."

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go to the next destination." He grabbed her hand and led her.

The sky was beginning to approach sunset. Mellow shades of orange and crimson radiated above. The clouds were silky. A cool breeze occasionally blew in. Serena and Darien were almost at the front of the line. As the attendant let people inside out, he allowed the two to enter.

"Finally! We're in. It feels like we've been waiting in line forever." Serena spoke in relief. They were waiting in the line for a Ferris wheel for almost an hour.

"It was worth the wait. If I timed this correctly, we should be at the very top at sunset." Darien was examining the window and mentally calculating how long the process would take.

"You're the best planner, Dare bear." Serena praised him and grabbed his hand in hers. She felt the warmth of his gentle hands.

"Thanks but this is all for you, my love." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Today has been amazing. Thanks for everything."

"No need to thank me, Serena. It just feels right to be with you."

"Likewise."

They neared the top of the Ferris wheel. Both overlooked the view from their elevation. Everything looked microscopic. Serena felt like she was in the clouds. She felt at peace with everything around her. All because of the man sitting right across from her. She admired, appreciated, and adored him so much. He was Serena's role model. His genuine character made Serena questions how lucky she was to have him. He was her knight in shining armor. There were so many times he saved her. He made her feel safe.

Serena may seem like the happy, go-lucky girl that everyone sees her as but it's credited to Darien why she's like that. He brings out the happiness in her. He may not know it but she does have her insecurities when it comes to him. In the back of her mind, Serena fears that one day Darien will not look at her like the way he does now and that he will give himself to someone who is more deserving of his love. However, he has proven to her countless times that this is will never happen, thus giving Serena some relief from her doubts.

"Perfect," Darien whispered. He looked at his watch and then off in the horizon.

"Breathtaking," Serena noted as she looked in the same direction as him.

They stayed high up for a little while. The orange sky turned to a lavender and then finally a pure violet. Stars glimmered in the night by the time Serena and Darien got off the Ferris wheel, like tiny diamonds. Serena was starting to get a little tired and Darien took notice.

However, the date wasn't done quite yet. Darien had one more thing left of the list that he wanted to do with Serena and there was no better timing than to do it at the spot.

Hey guys! I just wanted to give thanks to all of you for reading this. You all are amazing!

Just a note, next chapter will most likely be the last chapter for this story... BUT DON'T FRET! Well at least not yet. You see the span of time for this story is just one day and it wouldn't make sense for one day to be so many chapters, unless I describe every little thing. That's be too time consuming for me.

I was thinking of making this be like the first story of a series, ya feel? Like this story being one of the many adventures that Serena and Darien will have together as a married couple? I'm not really sure yet if I should do this or just wrap this story altogether. This is totally open for suggestion.

If any of you would like me to make like a mini series dedicated to the new lives of Serena and Darien as newly weds then please leave a comment/review! If more than 20 people would want this to happen and leave something, then I'll agree to do it :)


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Serena sat patiently in the car. There was a comfortable silence between her and Darien. She had no idea where they were going. She let out a repressed yawn.

"After here, we can head back home. Okay, honey?" He said.

"Okay." She felt a little bad for doing that. She didn't want to be tired already but she was. Today started pretty early and she's been out almost all day. Darien picked up her hand and gently kissed it while he kept his eyes on the road.

Eventually, they made it to their destination. Serena instantly knew where they were at. A brilliant smile made its way onto her face. They were at their old meeting spot. It was the midway point between Serena's parents' house and Darien's apartment.

It felt like they haven't been there in forever, an old train stop. It used to be so crowded here but when cars became more affordable, the need to take the train began to die down. For a place that hasn't been busy in a long time, it still looked really maintained. Being there brought back so many memories for Serena when they first started seeing each other. Secretively of course.

Darien held Serena's hand and walked over to the seats. From where they sat, a great view of the night sky was their overlook. The two began to talk. A lot. Serena confided to him all her thoughts and fears and hopes and dreams and her feelings. Darien was a good listener, especially when it came to Serena, not because he felt obligated to listen to her, but because he wanted to.

A few hours passed and the two were still talking. Darien was lying on his back with his head in Serena's lap. She stroked his silky hair.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we first started coming here?"

"How could I not? This is the only place that my parents couldn't find us at. All of the other spots were found out when they'd make Sammy follow me."

"Haha. Yeah. Good times."

"For you! Not me! Do you know how hard it is to not see you? It's like going a million years without milkshakes or ice cream!" Her voice whined.

"I know what you mean. You made it so difficult for me to stay away. But now, you're stuck with me."

"I don't know if that's bad or good for me," she teased.

"Look at it however you want, because it's always going to be good for me. You know what? Scratch that… It's always going to be perfect for me."

Serena smiled like an idiot. No matter how she'd try to tease him or purposely upset him, he wouldn't budge. He would always turn it around into something to his advantage.

Thinking back on everything, Serena thought about the time she almost ended her relationship with him. They'd been seeing each other for almost three months and no one knew. Her parents had set her up on a date with the son of her dad's boss. His name was Diamond. Serena refused to go, but they still insisted. Her parents wouldn't have tried to force her into this if they'd known about Darien. But he was her first boyfriend. And everyone keeps their first a secret.

At the time, Serena and Darien were in an awkward position in their young relationship. Serena wanted to bring him home to meet her parents and finally tell everyone that they were a couple so her they'd back off the idea of trying to get her to go out with Diamond, but Darien didn't feel comfortable with going public just yet. He forced her hand and Serena put him in an ultimatum. He'd either choose Serena and progress in their relationship or just end things as they were. Darien was talking awhile to answer, so Serena just left frustrated, making the decision for him.

She walked around for hours and hours. She didn't want to be home. She wanted to be with him. So much. He meant so much to her, but she questioned how much she meant to him. Suddenly, she found herself at that train stop in the middle of a cold night. She sat on the bench and just looked at the moon. Tears rolled down her face, and before she knew it she was sobbing. The piercing cold tears could be felt on her cheek. She brought her legs to her chest to conserve as much warmth as she could since her cropped leggings and baseball tee weren't doing much good for her. A shooting star soared across the sky and she closed her eyes. She wished for her heart to come back to her because she questioned whether or not the person she gave it to was deserving of it. With that, she buried her face into her knees and began to cry some more.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm jacket draped around her. She looked up and saw Darien. At first, she acted coldly towards him, by giving him his jacket and telling him to leave her alone. He refused and started to explain himself. He told her that he was stupid for not giving her an immediate answer and that he didn't know how she'd react if he let out his true feelings for her. When she asked what he felt for her, he manned up and straight out said "I love you." Serena was stunned by his words because this is the first time either of them even said those words to each other. Then, with a swift movement, he had his large, soft hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Sparks ignited and danced with the taste of his sweet lips. Serena no longer felt cold anymore; because her heart returned back to her and she knew that at that moment she'd never let it go again.

Afterwards, Darien walked Serena back home wearing his jacket and finally met the parents of the woman he loved. Serena snapped out of her flashback.

"Darien, do you believe in fairytales?" She asked him.

"I don't," he replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because no happiness at the end of any fairytale compares to the happiness I feel with you." He looked up at her, his eyes glowing by the moonlight.

"Wow. You have a way of making things super cheesy," she teased.

"I'm not trying to be cheesy. I mean it," he kissed her hand, "and that's the truth." He smiled at her.

"I love you so much, Darien" were the only words that left her lips.

"I know," he snickered. "It's getting really late, babe. Let's go home."

"Okay." She yawned. He got up and they walked back to the car.

On the ride home, Serena fell asleep. Darien looked over at her and thought of how peaceful she looked when she slept. When they arrived outside the apartment building, he gently woke her up. She opened her eyes and got out of the car. Darien thought she looked really exhausted and gave her a piggy back ride all the way up to their room. He unlocked the door and let her down. She walked over to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas and snuggled into her bed. Darien went to the kitchen and got a glass of milk before heading to bed. He changed into a black tank top and plaid blue pajama bottoms. He got into bed and Serena moved to his side.

"Darien," she began, "thank you for today. I can't wait until we get to do the next thing on your list." She spoke in a tired voice with her eyes closed.

"You're welcome, Serena. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, it was really fun."

"Yeah." He tried to end the conversation so she'd go to sleep already.

"Darien," she began again.

"Yes, Serena?" He replied in an amused tone.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, honey. You're my little bit of forever." With that, the loving couple fell asleep, putting an end to an amazing day.


	9. Author's Note 2

Hey guys!

Sorry but this isn't a chapter update for this story but don't fret because I'm in the process of writing a Part 2! Brainstorming ideas to write about is pretty difficult. In the meantime, I'll be writing something else. It was inspired by xXSailorQueenXx 's Those Silver Moments and Iryl 's A Study of Venus: Silver Millenium so I decided to write a little story about Minako and Kunzite. It's weird I've never really thought of them as a couple until I went and reread the manga online and watched episode 8 of Sailor Moon Crystal.

I'll have the first chapter up as soon as possible, most likely in a day or so... Anyways, hope you all have a wonderful day and thanks for being awesome :)


End file.
